fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Howl of the Werewolf (book)
Howl of the Werewolf is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2007 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 29th in the Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-838-6). Creation Although the book was only written recently, Green had conceived the idea before the cancellation of the series by Puffin Books.Letter from Jonathan Green on the AMYLASE website Green came up with the premise, the name of the book, the beginning of the story and the very end, along with a few background details years at this earlier time, but came up with the majority of the ideas in the book when he began plotting it in 2006.Post by Jonathan Green on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] In writing the book, Green wanted to create an adventure that drew on the mythology and folklore surrounding werewolves, having found that their previous appearances in Fighting Fantasy took the form of shallow side-encounters.Post by Jonathan Green on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Green has stated that he took the criticisms of his previous work on the official Fighting Fantasy website forums into account when writing Howl of the Werewolf.Post by Jonathan Green on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Bad Moon Rising Introduction Howl of the Werewolf makes changes to how skill and stamina are calculated ''(see '''Unique Rules below for further details and see Game System for details of regular rules that are still observed.)'' Unique Rules *The player calculates skill by rolling one die, dividing the number by two (rounding up) and adding the number to seven. stamina is calculated by rolling two dice and adding ten. *The player keeps track of a change score measuring how far their transformation into a Werewolf has progressed. This score begins at zero and while it can increase and decrease, once the change has begun it cannot drop below one. At times the player must roll dice and if rolling below the score, their Wolf nature gets the better of them. *The book has a section detailing the use of a flintlock pistol, should the player find one. *At various times throughout the book the player is told their change is progressing and they roll a die and consult a chart to gain a lupine ability, such as nightvision or their fingernails becoming claws thus offsetting the penalty for fighting unarmed. *At the beginning of the book the player determines how many Gold Pieces they have by rolling two dice and adding six to this roll. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *Lantern *Tinderbox *10 Provisions *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. #Price of 1st Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 18, 35, 52, 69, 86, 103, 120, 137, 154, 172, 190, 208, 226, 244, 262, 280, 298, 316, 334, 352, 370, 388, 406, 424, 442, 460, 478, 496 and 513. Intertextual References The book's setting of Lupravia is another of the principalities of Mauristatia, like Mortvania which featured in the previous Fighting Fantasy book Vault of the Vampire.Post by Jonathan Green on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Howl of the Werewolf Locations Encounters Further Notes *It will be the first completely original Fighting Fantasy gamebook published by Wizard (Eye of the Dragon is an extended version of the adventure from Ian Livingstone's earlier book Dicing with Dragons and Bloodbones had been commissioned for Puffin Books but dropped when the range ended in 1995). *The book is made up of 515 references rather than the usual 400. *The procedure for creating a character in Howl of the Werewolf is somewhat different than for previous Fighting Fantasy books. *At one point the book's listing on described it as "Fighting Fantasy" meets ! *The illustration of Meg (paragraph 226) looks very much to be based on actress . *The idea of stain-glass figure that can attack (the Glass Knight of paragraph 424) duplicates a scene from the movie . Dedication For Andy, Simon and Stef, the godfathers See Also *''Bloodbones'' *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Knights of Doom'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' *''Stormslayer'' External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=7516 Howl of the Werewolf at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff29.htm Howl of the Werewolf at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=978-184046838-0 Howl of the Werewolf at Wizard Books] References Category:2007 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series Category:Howl of the Werewolf Entries